The present invention relates generally to the field of children's toys of the type having an electrically activated "behavior" such as crying or making some other sound, or perhaps, waving a hand, dancing, kicking, or rolling over. The nature of the activity of the toy is not of primary concern here, but rather the manner in which the activity is activated. For convenience in describing the invention, most of the description that follows is directed to a talking doll, but the invention is not limited to this particular form of implementation. In the use of toys that have some electrically operated feature, such as simulating a voice, either crying, singing or speaking some message, there is a need for some activation of the electrical apparatus within the toy. For instance, it is well known that a pull string may be employed to activate a crying doll or a doll that says, "Mama". Additionally, it is known to include a button which may be depressed to activate a speaking doll. In other children's toys it is known to turn a crank, pick up the toy, push a button, toggle a toggle switch and make a sufficiently loud noise. Each of these activation techniques have been used in children's toys for the purpose of activating noise making features of the toy.
In the field of electric lighting, it is known to use a photosensor to detect darkness, and, in response to detection of darkness, to activate an electric light. A typical product relying on this feature is an electric streetlight. Additionally, security lighting is available which is activated upon detection of darkness through the use of photosensors. Still another product which relies on photosensors for activation is a commonly available night light. Each of these products monitor the amount of light received by the photosensor, and when the amount of light received drops below a pre-established threshold, the light is turned on.
Certain children's toys have also included light sensors for activation of an audible signal in response to detected light. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,519 describes a doll having an optical sensor in the face portion of the doll for creating a voltage in response to light received and then providing an audible signal in response to the changes in the amount of light received. Additionally, the doll described in this patent includes light emitting devices in the eyes of the doll which emit light when the audible signals are generated.
Another doll is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,492 which, upon detection of a sufficient amount of light, is activated to move in a predetermined fashion. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,180 discloses another light activated doll, this one responding to light by speaking through the use of a speech synthesizer. Another doll with synthesized speech is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,602, where a radio signal is employed to activate the speech synthesis portion of the doll.
The present invention introduces an additional control feature into the previously known arrangements for actuating a speaking doll through the use, for instance, of a photosensor. By providing a photosensor in either or both eyes of a doll, and additionally providing a speech synthesizer within the doll, actuation of the speech function is regulated by first, exposure to light, and then secondly, by arranging the hands of the doll over the dolls eyes to thereby deactivate the photosensors' operation, even when the doll is exposed to sufficient light to otherwise activate the speech synthesizer. In another arrangement of the invention, the activation of the speech synthesizer is through depression of a pressure switch located at the eye locations of the doll. Again, through covering of the eyes of the doll with the doll's hands, the speech synthesizer is controlled. It is noted, that speech may be either suppressed or activated upon covering of the eyes of the doll. Still another manner of controlling the speech synthesizer is through the use of electrical contacts at one or both eyes of the doll such that covering of the eyes with the hands of the doll completes a circuit. This arrangement may be best implemented through the provision of a thin wire through the hand of the doll, along the arm and then to the speech synthesizer switch. The hand may include a small electrically conductive pad and the eye may include an electrically conductive contact.
It is contemplated that a fastening device, such as a hook and loop fastener or a snap or button would be employed to hold the doll's hands over the doll's eyes. This would allow the child playing with the doll to have continuous activation of the speech synthesizer or continuous deactivation of the speech synthesizer, depending on whether the dolls eyes were covered by the doll's hands. Upon activation of the speech synthesizer by uncovering the eyes, for instance, speech would be generated whenever sufficient light strikes the photosensor.